five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Brimstone The Gray Wolf
Brimstone The Gray Wolf is a Wolf Animatronic Gender: Male Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: Groundbreaking - Back Again Brimstone Wasn't Made in a Pizzeria, He Was a Fighting Robot Created in a Workshop, But Was Bought to Put It In a Pizzeria. His Right Eye is Yellow and His Left Eye is Lime. His Left Hand is a Mace. He Has Silky Dirty Gray Fur and Pointed Ears. Withered Version: He is Missing His Right Arm and Right Leg, He is Missing The Suit on The Left Side of His Mask, Left Arm (Not Hand), Both Thighs, and Left Thigh, He Has a Rip in His Chest, and Missing Both Ears and Right Eye, His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil Toy Version: He is Not Very Different. Both of His Eyes are Yellow and He Wears a Black Bowtie and Top Hat, Along With Red Toy Cheeks Phantom Version: He is Completely Burnt With a Dark Greenish Tinge, His Left Ear is Missing and His Lower Jaw Hangs Down. He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand and Left Foot. Nightmare Version: He Has a Huge Mouth on His Stomach, His Hands Has Human Mouthes For Hands, All of The Mouthes Have 3 Sets of Sharp Teeth. The Mouth on His Face is Stitched Shut. He Has Dry Blood All Over Him. Withered Toy Version: He is Missing Both Ears, Left Hand and Left Forearm, His Eyes are Both Red, He Has a Few Hanging Wires and Holes on His Body. Phantom Toy Version: His Hands are Missing and His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging Down, Revealing His Endoskeleton Mouth, Like Withered Chica, But He's Burnt Badly. He is Also Missing The Suit on Both of His Feet and Right Forearm. Nightmare Toy Version: She Has 5 Rows of Sharp and Oil-Stained Teeth. He is Missing His Left Arm With Wires Hanging Out, His Mouth is Hanging Open, He Has a Golden Tougue and Bloodshot Eyes Fredbear Version: No Fredbear Version of Brimstone Exists, However His Design From Before He Was Bought By The Pizzeria Was Found, His Left Hand is a Drill and His Right Hand is a Buzzsaw, He is Covered in Armor, Covered in Dirty Paint. He Is Missing The Suit on His Left Ear, Left Thigh, and Right Foot. Shadow Version: He is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth. He is Missing His Left Leg Below The Thigh, He is Missing The Suit on His Right Hand, Right Hand, Right Lower-Legs, Waist and Left Forearm. He is Missing His Right Eye and Lower Jaw Also. Golden Version: He is Golden and Is Missing His Right Ear and Half of His Left Ear. He is Missing The Suit on His Hands and Lower-Legs. He is Covered in Burns, Loose Wires and Rips, His Mouth and Eyes Leaks Oil Adventure Version: He is Much Smaller With More Shiny Eyes and Softer Fur, He Also is Not Dirty At All Nightmare Fuel Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Left Foot, Waist and Right Forearm. He is Missing His Right Kneecap and Half of His Right Ear. He Has a Huge Crack Under His Left Ear That Goes Near His Upper-Jaw. He Also Has Sharp Blood-Red Teeth and Claws Demolished Version: He is Missing His Ears and Left Eye. He Has Lots of Exposed Endoskeleton and Loose Wires. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist, Hips, Legs and Feet. He is Missing His Left Arm Below The Shoulder Also. His Empty Left Eye-Socket Has a Red Pupil From The Endoskeleton Anime Version: He Looks Like Anime Hunter Also Except With Gray Fur, He is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Female With Long Gray Hair and a Curvy Body With Large Breasts and Hips. His Muzzle and Lower Jaw is More Slim and She Has a Medium-Sized Booty